<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherever You Will Go by MusicIsMyTherapy (Babaylan_Mama)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528466">Wherever You Will Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babaylan_Mama/pseuds/MusicIsMyTherapy'>MusicIsMyTherapy (Babaylan_Mama)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babaylan_Mama/pseuds/MusicIsMyTherapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's final goodbye to Julie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wherever You Will Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to thank you all for your kind comments on my first ever fanfic Jealous.  I appreciate it.  Here is Luke's perspective on what his final goodbye to Julie was.  Hope yalls enjoy!  Thank you again for the feedback.  I might make this a JUKEbox series with songs for them.  I have a few written out as well, but I have been tinkering with the ending of Jealous a little bit to start a mulit chapter fic about maybe her finding Luke again? Maybe? Let me know what yalls think :)</p><p> Song "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling - it's good to listen to when reading this :)  But trust me it might make you cry.  I don't know why I like to write angst, but I guess I'm just all in my feelings right now.</p><p>Also I will no longer be posting on this account.  I have a new account (MusicIsMyTherapy) and will post more there.  I have a bunch of writing that I have going on in my mind right now for my favorite TV show as of late.  And their characters yes! I might do some AU which I do love reading so thank you all for feeding my obsession with this show :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luke’s POV</b>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He loved her, but their story would end soon and he wasn’t ready for that.  She had been a constant in his life since they showed up in her studio, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> studio.  Even then he was drawn to her, as she was trying to banish them with a cross.  Then he got to talk to her and she smiled at him.  Her smile that reached her eyes was what drew him in and spoke to his soul.  He chuckled softly thinking how the boys would tease him relentlessly if he even spoke those words out loud.  But it was what he felt about Julie then and now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks down at the girl who was part of his soul sleeping soundly in his arms.  He never felt so lucky to have someone in his life before.  She understood him and their love for music was just icing on the cake.  She spoke to his soul like no one ever had and he was so thankful that he got to experience her in his life, as short lived as it was and will be again.  He didn’t want to think about when he would have to leave her, but the pull was getting stronger and he didn’t know how long he would be able to fight it.  He needed to write.  He always kept his songbook next to him with a pen in it.  He slowly laid Julie down on the couch, careful not to wake her, looking at her sleeping figure and giving her a soft kiss on her temple.  Then he took his pen to paper and started writing his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to capture all he was feeling at that moment.  He had thoughts running through his head: would she be okay?  Would she be able to keep music with her after they leave?  Would she find someone else to love her like he does when he’s gone? Will she learn how to love again? These thoughts go through his mind as his hand starts writing the lyrics of a song, his song for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So lately, been wondering</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Who will be there to take my place</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could, then I would</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'll go wherever you will go</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wished he could be there for her.  Wake up next to her every day, spend their lives together, making music with one another, loving each other.  He recently started thinking about having a family with her one day.  He could picture being a girl dad with little girls looking like Julie with curly hair running around.  He could picture Julie aging beautifully together.  His heart ached knowing that wasn’t possible, not in this lifetime.  Tears slowly escape from his eyes as he starts writing again, the sound of paper to pen with the steady beat of tears falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And maybe, I'll find out</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A way to make it back someday</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could, then I would</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'll go wherever you will go</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her sleeping peacefully.  How he wishes they could’ve met under different circumstances.  He never thought he would fall in love so deeply with someone outside of his music, but Julie changed that.  He slowly reaches out to brush a hair out of her face remembering the moment he knew he loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback<br/>
</em>
  </strong>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Luke remembered how beautiful Julie looked for their first performance at the cafe.  They had spent all week writing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally Free</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He would have some lyrics written out when she came home from school and soon they finished it.  Their first song that they wrote together, how they expressed how free they felt writing and performing music.  He loved the way her nose crinkled when she was writing, the way her voice sounded over his guitar and his heart exploded when they sang their lyrics together in perfect harmony.  He knew that he couldn’t fall in love with her being that she was living and he was a ghost.  But that night during their performance his heart betrayed him.  Singing together, the mic and his guitar keeping him from kissing her was when he felt the love he had been suppressing for Julie.  Then at the end of the song he stood in awe of how beautiful her voice was and how she captivated the crowd with it.  He knew then that he loved her and there was no turning back.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <strong>End of flashback</strong>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Julie stirred in her sleep and she slowly opened her eyes.  “Babe, what are you doing up?” she asked slowly getting up to nestle under his arm.  Luke quickly brushed away his tears, thankful for the low light in the studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules, honey please go back to sleep, I’m sorry I woke you,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small peck on her lips.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>God she is so beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he lowered them back on the bed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you Luke,” said Julie with her eyes closing as sleep took over her, comforted by Luke’s arms wrapped around her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you so much Jules,” said Luke as he held her in his arms until she fell back asleep.  Tears came at the corner of his eyes.  Laying with her had always soothed him until he felt the pull in his stomach, the tell tale sign that it was almost time to leave her.  He looked up at the ceiling softly whispering, “Please, just a few more days until I can give her a proper goodbye.  That’s all I’m asking for, please,” he begged silently, the tears falling freely.  And as if his pleas were answered, his stomach settled as he breathed in Julie softly lowering a kiss to her temple and drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning after Julie left for school, Luke went back to writing.  He knew he only had a few more days left with her, if that.  He wanted to do something for her so that she could remember him.  To lessen the pain that he would cause by leaving her.  He had to finish her song.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Run away with my heart</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Run away with my hope</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Run away with my love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know now, just quite how</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My life and love might still go on</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s heart hurt because he knew that he had one more day maybe two with the love of his life.  The boys felt it as well.  Luke showed them the lyrics and they decided to play it for Julie.  They had taken her phone from her this morning before she left for school and recorded the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could, then I would</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'll go wherever you will go</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'll go wherever you will go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The boys had tears running down their faces at the end of the song.  They each took a turn to record messages for Julie and the entire Molina family that they had known to be their own as well.  After each guy returned they were heartbroken to be leaving their beloved Julie.  They were glad that it was Saturday the next day and they could spend time with Julie all night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the boys were sitting with Julie watching a movie on Netflix in the studio Reggie looked at them all with a light surrounding him, brighter than the sun shining in the studio.  Julie sat up quickly and went to Reggie trying to grab his hand.  He smiled down at her, “Thank you Julie, for everything.  I love you,” and he disappeared.  Luke went straight to Julie’s side, Alex on the other.  They held each other and cried for their lost friend.  Alex took Julie’s hands and whispered in her ear as sobs racked her body.  He slowly kissed the temple of her head and looked over at Luke.  Luke knew he wanted to be with Willie before he crossed over.  Luke nodded knowingly and Alex left them for the last time.  Luke held her tightly in his arms.  Julie’s body convulsing in tears for the friends, brothers she lost.  And Luke knew it was almost time for him to go as well, as much as he wanted to be with her forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke and Julie loved each other one last time that day, staying as close to each other as they possibly could.  That night the pull was stronger than before.  He knew it was time.  He had remembered her words to him when he was lying with his closed just trying to keep the memory of her in with him before he had to leave her.  It was so hard for him to keep his eyes closed while she confessed her love for him. He was thankful that she lay her head on his chest where his heartbeat should have been.  Saying the words he needed to her to be at peace with him leaving, “</span>
  <span>I love you Luke and I want you to always know that.  I know you’re only holding on for me, but I know you’ve been ready to cross over for awhile now.  I’ll be okay I promise.  Thank you for showing me what love is and what it is like to be loved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She had fallen asleep and he was thankful for that because the pull was stronger than ever and he wasn’t going to be able to stay any longer.  He held her in his arms for a little bit longer than he knew he should, drawing circles on her back with his fingertips and he finally released her onto the futon.  She slowly stirred beside him and she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. “Luke,” she said breathlessly as Luke looked on tears building up behind his eyes.  The way she said his name was something he would love and cherish forever, he was thankful that she said his name before he was gonna leave.  Her eyes spoke volumes knowing that he had to leave and looking at her gave him the courage to give her a soft smile and gently kiss her on the lips, his goodbye kiss to her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Julie, always remember that,” he said softly as he nestled her cheek with his hand.  He saw Julie flitter in and out of sleep but before she was engulfed in sleep she told him the thing that would let him go peacefully, “I love you too Luke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put her phone on the table near the couch, setting the video on for her to see when she opened up her phone, hoping that his last goodbye to her wouldn’t wreck her.  He knew he wanted to show her the video before he left, but there was just not enough time.  He let her go softly, the pull of crossing over made him flicker, as he was still trying to fight to be with her.  Soon he couldn’t fight it any longer and he took one last look at the love of his life.  “I’ll find a way to come back to you Julie, I promise.  I love you,” he stated to her hoping she would be able to hear him in her dreams.  He would find a way back to her somehow, some way.  He let the tears fall freely as he crossed over, leaving his heart with Julie, as it always was hers to begin with.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>